Praise and Thanks
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Everything today seems to be going wrong. Everyone was angry at something. The turkey was burnt. But Demyx seems so happy. Why? Zexion pov
1. Zexion and his Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: This is a redone version. If there's still any mistake, point them out to me so I may correct them when I have time. Thank you for your time and patience.

**Chapter 1: Zexion and his "Journal"**

It was nighttime in the World that Never Was. There was barely a soul moving about. The only person, or should I say Nobody, awake at such a time was writing in his dia.. I mean 'journal'. That right 'cause everyone knows guys don't have diaries. Zexion was getting tired and let out a small yawn. He looked over at the clock. Seeing it was late, he decided to retire to bed.

-Zexion POV-

'Man, I stayed up late tonight. I better finished this entry soon,' I thought as I began to yawn once again.

"... I know I'm going to dread tomorrow.  
Everyone's going to get all the food  
before me because I just happen  
to be smaller than them. It's like this  
every year. I really hate the holidays..."

Read the entry from my dia... I mean journal. I check the clock once more. "Hmm..., 12:30. Yeah, I definitely need to sleep now, " I said sleepily. I closed my book and grabbed my sleepwear. After changing, I headed straight for my bed. "Hopefully," I said while yawning, "Everyone will be in a better mood tomorrow.

-end chapter 1-

* * *

Please review


	2. The Burning of the Turkey

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2: The Burning of the Turkey

I wake up to the smell of smoke. 'Jeez,' I wondered, 'did Axel decide to burn something random again?' I groan as I stared at my clock. "5 A.M.!," I said shocked. "There's no way Axel's causing this. It's way too early." I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door. I follow the smoke till I got to the kitchen. Upon entering said room, I found Xaldin standing over a giant blackish... thing with a fire extinguisher.

"What the heck happened here?" I asked angrily.  
"The turkey burned," said Xalding so simply.  
"I can see that, but how."  
"I... fell asleep," Xaldin said with a slight blush.

I shook my head and sigh deeply, " I guess no turkey today, huh."  
"What, no turkey."  
Cue the mindless beasts.

Xaldin looked at the owner of the whining voice,"Not for now, Axel. I'll just have to run to the store and buy another one. In the meantime, don't touch anything here. That goes for all of you." That last sentence was directed to the remaining members who just came stumbling in. "Now then, I shall be going," said Xaldin as he walked through a portal.

I started to think that this might be the worst Thanksgiving yet.  
"So, Zexi, why are you wearing Hello Kitty Pjs," Larxene said with a smirk.

Scratch that last statement. This is the worst Thanksgiving. I can't believe the whole Organization just saw me in my pajamas. Oh, if I had a heart, I would die of embarrassment.

"I think they're cute," said the local musician of the castle  
"You would, Demyx." Axel sneered.  
"At least it's better than seeing what Marly wears to bed," said Saix as he pour himself some coffee.  
"Hey, I like the feel of satin. Thank you very much," retorted Marluxia.  
"You could wear something at least, Mr. Nudey Pants," Xigbar said loudly, "I nearly lost my other eye cause of that."

Great, now they're talking about Marluxia's sleeping habits. I think I'll go change now. I ran back to my room as they started to talk about what happens in Vexen's room every other Friday.

-end chapter 2-

* * *

Please review or Vexen will play doctor with you.


	3. Turkey Loft

Disclaimer: Didn't make the game. btw you just lost the game.

Note: This is a redone version. If there's still any mistake, point them out to me so I may correct them when I have time. Thank you for your time and patience.

Chapter 3: Turkey Loft

After I change into my regular clothes, I walked back toward the kitchen. I see that Xaldin has made it back from the store, but apparently he could not find any turkey. Instead he bought something that looked like a turkey in a rectangular can.

"Where's the turkey?" whine Larnexe.  
"There wasn't any left. I had to buy something else that's just as good," replied Xaldin.  
"That's not turkey, man," said Axel, "That is more like a can of spam."  
"It's turkey loft. Be happy you'll at least have something to eat," Xaldin said as he growled at Axel and Larnexe.  
"I'm not eating that,"complained Marluxia, "It will make my hair wrinkle."  
"Baby," sneered Xigbar.  
'Great,' I thought, 'They're arguing, some Thanksgiving this turned out to be.'  
"Oh Boy, I can't wait to try this turkey loft," chirped Demyx, "It sounds yummy."  
'Okay, Demyx is so odd. The turkey is burnt and everyone is whining and yet, he's doesn't mind and he's ... smiling, like nothing wrong.'  
"Well, at least someone here doesn't mind turkey loft," yelled Xaldin.  
"That's just Demyx."  
"Yeah, He doesn't matter."  
"He properly on some kinda drugs."  
"I'm not. You guys should be more thankful for what we have and not what we want," said Demyx.

Demyx then turn around and walk out of the room leaving everyone looking rather stupefied. I decided to figure out why Demyx could be so... happy.

-end chapter-

* * *

Please comment on my story


	4. Demyx's Wisdom

Disclaimer: Don't own game.

Note: This is a redone version. If there's still any mistake, point them out to me so I may correct them when I have time. Thank you for your time and patience.

Chapter 4: Demyx's Wisdom

I searched for awhile until I came upon the living room. I found Demyx doing something. I guess he was dancing; I could hear music.

"Hey Demyx, just what are you doing," I asked  
"I'm playing Dance Dance Revolution. It's really fun. Wanna join, Zexy?" Demyx said all on one breath.  
"No thanks," I patiently said, "I want to ask you something."  
"Fire away."  
"Why don't you mind anything? You seem so happy that we are having turkey loft instead of a regular turkey. And everyone's arguing didn't even phase you."

Demyx stopped playing his DDR game and turned to face me.

"It's like I said before in the kitchen. We should be happy with whatever we have. This is Thanksgiving, you know. We should be thankful for friends, family, and the ability to enjoy having a good time around the dinner table. It's not how much you have; it what you do with what you have that matters."

Demyx then smiles and says, "Besides, I really wanna try that turkey loft. It really does look yummy."

I just stared at him for a few minutes and I laughed. Demyx was right, oddly enough. Thanksgiving should be about thanks for what you have, family and friends. It's not just about the turkey or stuffing.

"What's so funny, Zexy?" asked Demyx.  
"Nothing," I replied, "though, I think we should get back to the kitchen and get some food. We might not get anything, knowing Axel.  
"Yeah, Axel's stomach is like a bottomless pit," laughed Demyx.

I guess this Thanksgiving is not going be so bad after all.

-end story-

* * *

Please comment.


End file.
